


Брак по расчету

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake Marriage, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ли считает, что Сэльвор должен жениться, чтобы не проиграть следующие выборы.
Relationships: Salvor Hardin/Yohan Lee
Kudos: 3





	Брак по расчету

Сэльвор Хардин сидел в своём рабочем кабинете, облокотившись на стол, и внимал словам своего лучшего друга и ближайшего соратника. Иоган Ли шагал из угла в угол, игнорируя поставленный стул, уже больше двадцати минут. Он, казалось, дал волю своему вечному пессимизму, и доклад представлялся Сэльвору чем-то крайне мрачным, едва ли не художественно очерненным. Хардин успел раскурить сигару и теперь, вдыхая ароматный терпкий дым, внимательно слушал Ли. Иоган ровным тоном всё сгущал и сгущал краски, его речь лилась почти музыкальным ритмом в уши мэра, пока он не брякнул в заключение:  
— …а ещё тебе надо жениться.  
Это было неожиданно. Сэльвор сперва насладился очередной порцией дыма, затем вытащил сигару изо рта, пустил почти идеальное кольцо и поинтересовался:  
— С чего вдруг?  
Иоган Ли решительно сдвинул брови:  
— Это поможет тебе завоевать больше симпатий. Я только что тебе объяснял: прошло достаточно времени после твоего сокрушающего удара, чтобы энциклопедисты опомнились. Да и оппозиция высунула нос, а ты сам настроен решительно против агрессивных методов.  
— Но чтобы жениться… Ты бы ещё предложил мне бросить курить!  
Иоган покосился на сигару в руках мэра.  
— Я и предложил бы, но слишком хорошо знаю, что от этой привычки ты не откажешься.  
— Верно, — хмыкнул тот. — А вот с чего ты решил, что я женюсь?  
— А почему нет?  
Сэльвор ухмыльнулся. Ли, поняв, что разговор будет продолжительным, сел с противоположной стороны стола.  
— Потому что женщина будет мне мешать, — начал загибать пальцы мэр.  
— Мы найдем тебе компетентную партию, — перебил друга Ли.  
Тот будто не заметил, продолжив:  
— Женщины тратят много денег…  
— Компетентную и экономную, — дополнил Иоган.  
— Ещё жена будет меня тяготить! Её же надо будет защищать от агрессивных выпадов…  
— При должном уровне обучения…  
— Да под такие критерии и не каждый мужик подойдет! — хохотнул Сэльвор, искренне забавляясь над серьёзностью товарища. — А ещё я должен доверять тому, с кем собираюсь связать свою жизнь.  
— Мы можем найти…  
— Эй, — одернул его Хардин, — нет. В этом мире я доверяю только одному человеку, и жениться на нём я не собираюсь.  
Мрачный взгляд подтвердил то, что Иоган прекрасно знал, кто тот единственный, кому доверяет мэр.  
— Ну, не делай такое хмурое лицо, — снова улыбнулся тот, успокаивая друга. — Ну, если хочешь, я на тебе женюсь, как тебе такой вариант?  
— Это не смешно, Сэльвор.  
— Разве?  
Хардин не сразу понял, отчего Ли вдруг резко поднялся, ударив ладонями по столу. Оглушенный этим, он с изумлением услышал сказанные тем же ровным напряженным тоном слова:  
— Это совсем не смешно, Сэльвор, и ты отлично об этом знаешь.  
Сэльвор Хардин не глупец, он стал мэром не за красивые глаза. Хотя Ли считает, что у Сэльвора и красивые глаза, и широкие плечи, и уверенные движения, и…  
— Очень изощренный способ признаться ты выбрал, дружище, — хмыкнул Хардин, тоже встав, глядя своему преданному другу прямо в глаза. — Это на тебя не похоже. Обычно ты избегаешь таких сложных комбинаций.  
— Это не признание.  
Ситуация серьёзная, это важный момент для Ли, но сдержаться не вышло, и Сэльвор рассмеялся:  
— Ты и вправду хотел меня женить? Ты мазохист или что-то вроде этого?  
Иоган попытался сделать шаг назад, но Сэльвор поймал его за воротник и притянул к себе.  
— Послушай, — сказал он, и хотя в глазах мэра всё ещё искрились смешинки, голос его был серьёзен, — я не собираюсь связывать свою жизнь с кем-либо официальным браком. Даже для отвода глаз, даже для поднятия репутации и даже для симпатий населения. Ты действительно думаешь, что мне нужны их симпатии, полученные подобным путем? Я и так отличный мэр, и они все это знают. И ты это знаешь, иначе бы не стоял здесь. Я буду мэром, пока не объявится кто-то покруче меня — что ж, я охотно передам ему это кресло, хотя думаю, что скорее я отсижу здесь задницу, чем объявится кто-то стоящий. Так что нет, никакой женитьбы, это идиотская идея.  
Иоган недовольно сжал губы и попробовал отстраниться, однако Сэльвор продолжал его удерживать.  
— Но поверь, если бы можно было жениться на тебе, я не медлил бы ни секунды.  
И прежде, чем тот успел отреагировать, Сэльвор добавил к этим словам поцелуй. Не лучший, наверное, недовольно отметил он какой-то частью сознания, да ещё и пропитанный вкусом сигары. Черт. Можно было бы устроить потом отличное признание, да такое, что Иоган бы точно не устоял, но нет же, захотелось прямо сейчас, да и Ли выглядел так, что…  
Хотя нет, секундой позже пронеслось в сознании, на хреновые поцелуи так не реагируют.

— Вот видишь, — довольно заявил Сэльвор, отдышавшись, — а ты говорил, что мэр ни на что не годен без свидетельства о браке!  
Иоган взглянул на него немного растерянно, но тоже неуверенно улыбнулся:  
— Если ты будешь обращаться так к каждому избирателю, я точно потребую развод.


End file.
